Military Grenade Launcher
|released = 14.0.0 |lethality = 45 |rateoffire = 72 |attribute = |capacity = 4 |mobility = 70 |cost = 455 |Level required = 32 |reskinof = Firestorm |number = 344 }} The Military Grenade Launcher is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance It makes an appearance very similar to the original Firestorm, but retextured. It has a green skeleton stock with a large grey drum clip. The barrel is stubby and gray and has a foregrip is sticking out from under it. Behind the drum clip is a small handle. The drum clip has what looks like very small grenades inside, even though it only holds 6 large grenades. Strategy It deals high damage, medium-low fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips * It's recommended to use this weapon when there are a lot of enemies. The Military Grenade Launcher inflicts much more damage than the original Firestorm, so it's more effective in combat. In combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it harder hit the target again. * It is highly recommended to jump above the target and shoot the enemy in the head for a higher chance of 1 shot kill. However, do not often rocket jump, since you will heavily injure yourself in the process and that it has a low fire rate. * Use it to finish off weakened players, and if there are multiple weakened players in one spot, you'll have a higher chance of getting a kill (or multiple). Counters * This weapon still has a slow firing rate and limited range, so use a long ranged weapon, (for instance a sniper rifle) to defeat the player who holds it. * Any fast-fire rate weapons can easily overpower its users. * Ambush its users from behind for best results. * Keep your distance as being too close will result in a death. Theme Military-themed. Recommended Maps * Block Crash Equipment Setups Equip a long range weapon, as this weapon has a looping shot, meaning that it isn't very capable of taking users from long range. This is also one of the few weapons that cost coins but instant destroy in block crash Trivia * You can do Bunny Hop with this. * The launcher is based on the Milkor MGL M32A1 Grenade Launcher, however it seems to have incorrect features and actions, unlike the real life variant; ** Interestingly enough, in this game the launcher holds only four grenades, in real life it holds six grenades as opposed to four. *** Also the reload animation is rather odd, since it involves removing the entire cylinder from the weapon, opposed to inserting each grenade in the cylinder, which is done in the real world (this might be due to the slow reloading speed of loading the grenades one by one, in game if that would be implemented, players would have to hide or move frequently). * It uses the same scope as the State Defender, Cherry Bomb, and formerly, "Bastion". * It has exactly the same shooting sound as the Demoman. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Rare Category:Battle Royale Weapons